Exploring Unova!
by AdorkableNerdiness
Summary: Jessica, Bianca, and Cheren are finally all ten and it's time for them to start their Pokémon journeys. They have many experiences, all different, trying to reach their goals. Cheren wants to become Champion, Jessica wants to get stronger and understand her Pokémon the best can, and Biqnca wants to find out what she wants to do in life. Find out in Exploring Unova!
1. Introducing Professor Juniper!

**_Hi! I'm AdorkableNerdiness, This pretty much the first White game except it's the protagonists journey and the protagonist can talk and stuff... You could also consider it a game guide maybe because I litterally sit there and type everything my character does or other people say while playing my Pokémoan White game. I may or may not end up shipping my protagonist with Cheren but we'll just see where it goes. If I manage to get my hands on Pokémon X then I may lead this up to the protagonist going to Kalos but only Christmas can tell! So keep calm and read on! _**

**Introducing Professor Juniper!**

The young girl sat on the floor of her living room with her best friends, Cheren and Bianca. Each of them had a plate with chocolate cake and Castelia ice cream in their laps.

The girls mother was sitting on the couch behind them and they were watching TV.

"There's Professor Juniper!" Bianca exclaimed, pointing at the television.

The other girl laughed and said sarcastically, "No! It's a Darumaka!"

Her mother scolded her, "Jessica, be nice. It may be your birthday but Bianca's excited too."

And indeed it was, Professor Juniper was standing in front of a blank white background. She had green eyes and light brown hair. She had on a white shirt, a green skirt, and a lab coat on.

She also had a Pokéball in her hand.

_"Hi there!" Professor Juniper said through the TV. "Welcome to the world of Pokémon!_

_"My name is Professor Juniper," She smiled, "Everyone calls me the Pokémon Professor!"_

_She threw the Pokéball that had been in her hand and a light glowed, revealing a Mincinno when it landed._

_"That right!" She looked at the Mincinno, "This world is widely inhabited by mysterious creatures called Pokémon!_

_"Pokemon have mysterious powers. They come in many shapes and live in many different places. We humans live happily with Pokémon!_

_"Living and working together, we complement each other. We help each other out to accomplish difficult tasks. Having Pokémon battle one another is particularly popular, and it deepens the bonds between people and Pokémon._

_"And that is why I research Pokémon."_

Bianca squealed, "I wanna research Pokémon too!"

The screen went black, as Jessica's mother turned it off. "Okay, Bianca, Cheren, it's getting pretty late and you need to get ready for tomorrow so I suggest you get ready to go home."

"Awwww!" Bianca and Jessica whined in unity.

"She is right of course," Cheren began, brushing his raven black hair out of his eyes, "It's eight-thirty and we need to be here early tomorrow."

Jessica stood up, "Fine," She hugged Cheren and then Bianca.  
"Thanks again for the gifts!"

"No prob, Jess!" Bianca exclaimed.

"My pleasure, happy birthday, again!" Cheren responded.

They walked out the door and Jessica's mother picked up the dirty plates, "Don't think your off the hook either,"

Jessica froze, she had actually been trying to sneak up to her room to look at her gifts.

"You need to help clean up as well," Her mother continued.

"Fine, Mom," Jess sighed and took the bag out of the garbage, planning to take it out back.

She went over to the back door, slamming it open. Tons of Pidoves scattered as Jessica threw the garbage away.

When she went back inside, she trudged upstairs to her room and put on her pajamas. She slid into bed and turned on her TV that her dad got her, hoping to watch Professor Juniper's speech again.

Today had been Jessica's tenth birthday and tomorrow she would be starting her Pokémon journey! Bianca and Cheren's birthday's were earlier in the year but they wanted to wait to start their journey with Jessica.

Jessica's mother walked into her room and turned off the TV, taking the remote. "Go right to bed, young lady."

She kissed the top of Jess' head and sighed, "I don't know what I'll do without my little girl."


	2. Meeting Pokémon!

**_Sup? I'm back! So is my faithful companion Evee! Say hi Evee!_**

**_Evee: Vee!_**

**_She said to please enjoy and that all that you recognize belongs to the creators of Pokémon except for Jessica and a few plot points..._**

**_Evee: E, Vee!_**

**_Huh? You also said that AdorkableNerdiness is the coolest person ever? Aw thanks!_**

**_Keep calm and read on my friends!_**

**_Evee: Vee!_**

**Meeting Pokémon!**

Jessica woke up the next morning, anxious to start her journey. It didn't help matters that Professor Juniper personally delivered the box of Pokémon that they'd receive to her house though.

Jess went through her dresser, trying to choose the perfect outfit to start her journey. After a while, she settled on her white and pink t-shirt and ripped denim shorts.

She slipped on her black boots and vest as she put on her new hat over her long ponytail of brown hair. She'd received the hat from Bianca for her birthday.

She'd went downstairs for breakfast to see that the package containing the starter Pokémon was there already, as well as Cheren.

He was at the table with Jessica's mother in the kitchen, calmly munching on a piece of toast.

Jessica looked at him. Cheren had spiky, raven black hair. He wore glasses and had chocolate brown he'd had on a blue blazer and red tie, along with dress pants and dress shoes.

Cheren was a very honest person who at times could be a little difficult. He was one of the best friends a person could ever have.

He looked up at her, and smiled, "Bianca's not here yet, wanna go upstairs and play Wii?"

The two of them had went upstairs, Jessica with a plate of toast ad eggs, and played Wii for what seemed like forever while waiting for Bianca.

Soon they'd found themselves staring at the gift containing their soon to be starter Pokémon.

Cheren exclaimed, exasperated, "What's keeping Bianca?"

Suddenly the door to Jessica's room burst open, "Am I a little late again? So-oooo-orry!" Bianca yelled.

Bianca was a flighty girl with short blonde hair, which she pulled a large, green hat over.

She'd had on that day an orange vest and a long white skirt, she had orange boots and had her green purse over her shoulder. Her purse was no doubt filled to the brim with supplies that would keep her supplied for a long period of time.

"Bianca..." Cheren began, "I've known for ten years that you have no sense of time, but... Seriously..."

He seemed at too much of a loss for words so Jess cut in.

"Today's the day we get a Pokémon from Professor Juniper!" She yelled.

"I know, sorry, Jessica. Sorry, Cheren." Bianca pulled her hat low over her eyes, embarrased.

Jessica went over and hugged her, "It's okay, your here now,"

"So, where are the Pokémon?" Bianca asked. "They were delivered to Jessica's house AND it was her birthday, so Jessica gets first pick."

"Naturally," Cheren said smoothly.

"The Pokémon are waiting for us inside that gift box." Jessica pointed to the long table in her room.

Jess walked over and looked at the box.

It had a note on it that said:

_I've brought three Pokémon, one for each of you. Please settle your choices politely. Enjoy your Pokémon! -Professor Juniper_

Jessica looked at the Pokéballs. Which Pokémon is which exactly?

She started to get nervous. What if you just grab one and hope you like your choice?

"Oh, Jess," Cheren said, calmly, You do this!"

He grabbed one and threw it in the air, proceeding to do the same for the other two.

The three looked at them in awe. Pokémon!

A small orange, pig-like Pokémon looked up at Jessica.

She instantly knew that that one was meant to be hers!

"What's that one?" Jess looked at Cheren, he always knew the answer after all.

"That's Tepig, the fire type starter."  
He walked over to her computer.  
"This is an online Pokédex. It helps us know about Pokémon since we don't have any. Here's Tepig's page."

"What's a Pokédex?" Bianca asked.

"Never mind that now, the professor will tell you." Cheren, swatting aside the question.

_Tepig: It blows fire through its nose. When it catches a cold, the fire becomes pitch-black smoke instead.  
Fire type/ #004_

"Well, I choose Tepig!" Jessica yelled and picked up Tepig. "And I'm gonna call her Rydelle!"

"OK, I'll take this Pokémon!" Bianca said, picking up Snivy. "Cheren, that one's yours."

"Hey, how come you get to pick out my Pokémon?" Cheren asked and sighed, "Oh, never mind. I wanted Oshawott from the start, anyway."

Each trainer picked up the respectable Pokéball, Jess and Bianca putting them in their purses, Cheren putting it in his pocket.

"We're Pokémon trainers!" Jessica yelled.

"Tep, Tepig!" Tepig cheered with her, sitting alongside Jessica on the bed.

"Everyone has chosen a Pokémon!" Bianca stated, obviously, "So... That's that! Hey, I know! Let's have a Pokémon battle!"

"Honestly, Bianca..." Cheren said, "Even though they're still weak Pokémon, you shouldn't have Pokémon battles inside a house."

"Don't be such a worrywart!" Jess laughed, "These little ones are still weak, like you said."

"We _have_ to battle so they'll get stronger. It's settled, Jessie, get ready for a Pokémon battle!" Bianca yelled.

"Snive!" Snivy yelled too.

"Oh, your on!" Jessica and Rydelle jumped up and faced Bianca.  
"Tep!" Tepig yelled.

Cheren looked at the online Pokédex, "Here's Snivy's entree!"

_Snivy: They photosynthesize by bathing their tails in sunlight. When they are not feeling well, their tails droop.  
Grass type/ #001_

"Snivy's Number One so he _has_ to win!" Bianca cheered.

"Wanna bet?" Jess challenged,

"Yep! Snivy, use tackle!"

"No!" Jessica yelled, "Use tackle too, Rydelle!"

"Tep, Tepig!" Rydelle ran at Snivy, slamming her body into the grass type.

"Snivy, again!" Bianca yelled.

"Snivy!" Snivy growled.

"Tepig!" Jess cheered.

Rydelle used Tackle again too, having Snivy more dazed.

"Rydelle weighs more then Snivy so of course it would be more effective on Snivy," Cheren informed them.

"Tepig, one more time!" Jessica continued to cheer for her fire type.

"Pig!" Rydelle slammed into Snivy once more, knocking him out.

"I won my first battle!" Jess cheered, hugging Rydelle.

"Wow..." Bianca said, "Jessica, your gonna be an awesome trainer someday, I can tell!"

"Uh..." Cheren said, "Bianca, would you take a look around?"

"Wh-whoa! What happened?!" She asked. "Wow! Pokémon are amaaaaazing!"

"So little, but so strong!" Jessie agreed. "I'm so glad that I get to have a Pokémon!"

"Sorry about your room, Jess," Bianca apologized, highly embarrassed.

"Are you kidding?" Jess yelled, "That was _awesome_!"

"You two are... Completely hopeless," Cheren blankly stated, "Here, I'll restore your Pokémon for you."

"Thanks, Cheren," Bianca told him as he fed Snivy some berries and the small Pokémon woke up.

"So glad to have you around," Jessica expressed her thanks when Cheren healed Tepig.

"Hey, Cheren! How about you battle, too?" Bianca suggested. "With all you know, I'm sure you can battle without turning the room into a disaster area like I did!"

"Or are you afraid that you'll lose to a girl?" Jessica taunted him and Tepig growled.

"Oh, your so on!" Cheren told her, "And It'll be no problem for me to keep the room from getting any messier. Besides, it's not fair if you two are the only ones who get to have fun battling!"

"It's decided." Cheren stood across the rug from Jessica ad Rydelle with Oshawott in front of him, "You'll be my opponent... In our first Pokémon battle!"  
"Osha, Oshawott!" Oshawott growled.

"Great!" Jess cheered.  
"Tep, Tepig!" Rydelle agreed.

"Here's Oshawott's Pokédex entree!" Bianca said, happily, sitting at Jessie's computer desk.

_Oshawott: The scalchop on its stomach is made from the same element as claws. It detaches the scalchop for use as a blade.  
Water type/ #007_

"Whatever! Rydelle, use Tackle!" Jessica yelled.

"Oshawott, do the same!"

They both slammed into each other at the same time, have equal effect on each other.

"Rydelle! Again!" Jess cheered as her Pig Pokémon attacked again.

"Oshawott, try TailWhip!"

Jessica smiled, her Tepig was going to win this battle!

"Once more, Rydelle, use Tackle!"

"Nooo!" Cheren yelled as his Snivy fainted.

"Yes! And Rydelle leveled up! Now she's a level six!" Jessie jumped up and down, "Now we can become the strongest in all of Unova!"

"Go Tepig!" Bianca cheered.

"I made a strange blunder in my first battle, but this feeling I have... I'm finally a trainer." Cheren smiled and returned his fainted Oshawott to its Pokéball. "But first, we'd better go apologize to your mother about this messed up room."

"Oh! I'm better come too!" Bianca opted and followed Cheren downstairs.

"Wait for us!" Jessie yelled to them. She tried to return Rydelle to her Pokéball but she wouldn't budge. "Huh? Rydelle!"

Rydelle stubbornly sat on Jessica's  
bed with her eyes closed.

"Come on!" She whined, "We were such a good team, surely you'll go into the Pokéball for me?"

"Tepig," She muttered.

"Ugh, fine, have it your way," Jess picked up Rydelle who was suddenly just as cheery as before and they went downstairs.

"-I'm very sorry about all the trouble ma'am." Jessica heard Cheren telling her mother.

"Well, um..." Bianca stammered, "We can clean up,"

Jessica stood at the base of the stairs, knowing what her mother was about to say.

"Cleaning up? No worries. I'll take care of it later." Her mother shrugged it off quickly, "Shouldn't you be on your way to meet Professor Juniper?"

"Yes, thank you!" Cheren's face lit up at the thought of meeting his idol rather then cleaning his best friends room. "Please excuse us. Come on, let's go thank Professor Juniper."

He looked at Bianca and Jess, "I'll be waiting in front of the Pokémon Research Lab."

"Oh! Wait!" Bianca yelled, remembering something. "I've gotta go home first. Thanks for having us over, Miss Adams!"

The two of them walked out of the door and Jessica sat next to her mother at the dining room table.

"My, my, Jessica." She began, "Pokémon battles are so lively, aren't they?"

"It was incredible! It was like Tepig and I were meant to be partners! Jessie exclaimed.

Miss Adams laughed, "I could hear the Pokémon's cries clear down here! Hm... That sure reminded me of my first Pokémon battle! Oh, and you know? After a battle, you need to rest your Pokémon."

Miss Adams healed Rydelle and they sat, talking.

"Mom, what was your first Pokémon?"Jessie asked for the millionth time.

"Oh, that was so many years ago!" Her mom exclaimed, "Mine was Bulbasaur in the Kanto Region where I lived with your grandparents."

Jessica waited to hear more, as she usually did. Her mother often entertained her with tales of her journey, leading up to traveling to Unova and meeting her father.

"He had a Mudkip from Hoenn, don't you know. Was more adorable then strong and my large grass type always beat the small water type." Amelia Adams often told her daughter about meeting Jessica's father while on the Royal Unova, a cruise ship in Castelia City.

But instead of a story, she only asked, "Now, why isn't Rydelle in her Pokéball?" Her mother asked.

"She won't go in!" Jessica exclaimed, exasperated.

"Some Pokémon are like that, and fire types are feisty especially." Her mother assured her, "But don't worry, I'm sure you'll be the best of friends, your so much alike after all!"

"Thanks, Mom!" Jess smiled and hugged Rydelle, who was sitting on her lap.

"Oh, honey, if your going out, don't forget your Cross-Transceiver!" Mrs. Adams reminded Jessie. "Your going to thank the Professor too, right? Better get going, just because your a Pokémon trainer, it doesn't mean you can just forget your manners!"

"'K Mom!" Jessie ran out the door, eager to meet the woman who gave her the chance to see the world.


End file.
